Those 70's Friends
by Miss Lavender Sky
Summary: Everyone is hanging out in Eric's basement, when Jackie realizes that the fridge leads to another apartment- which belongs to Monica and Chandler from Friends. The twelve of them realize their similarities together. Friends and That 70's Show crossover. :
1. An Apartment in the Fridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. ******

**A/N: This is just because I love the TV Shows That 70's Show, and Friends, and I see a lot of interesting similarities. ******

They were all sitting in the basement again, talking. They were always doing that.

"Why can't we ever _do_ something?" Jackie complained.

Hyde laughed. "Because this _is_ what we do. We sit here, we talk, we laugh. We don't ever _do_ anything else," he replied.

"Steven," she laughed, hitting him.

"Oh, come on, you guys, we do stuff," Kelso said, standing up excitedly.

"Like what?" Donna replied.

"Well, we- you know, we- oh, forget it," he said, sitting back down.

They all sat in silence.

He stood up again quickly. "Well, there was that one time that we all went to the lake, and I pushed Hyde in the water, and he got mad." He laughed.

Hyde turned to him. "I pushed _you_ in the lake."

"Well, what if I _did_ push you in the pool?" Kelso asked. "Would you like me better then, Jackie?"

"Oh shut up, Michael," she said, as she pushed him off the couch.

"Nice hit, Jackie," Hyde said, looking at his girlfriend, clearly pleased.

"Don't worry, Steven," she said. "I'll always like you better," she added, as she kissed him.

"Oh, now that's a stab in the heart," Kelso said, getting back on the couch.

"Sorry, Kelso, you'll be fine," Hyde said, before returning to kissing Jackie.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" Donna said. "I hate to admit this, but Jackie's actually right."

Eric turned to her. "Ugh, I thought I'd never see the day when I had to hear you say that."

Donna shrugged. "I'm sorry, but we do need to do something."

"Come on, you guys, we'll find something to do," Fez said. "Otherwise, we'll just start fighting again, and Jackie will push Kelso again."

"Ooh, I have an idea," said Jackie. "Let's go and rent-"

"The Phantom Menace!" Eric shouted.

"_No_!" Hyde, Kelso, Donna, and Jackie shouted.

"Why not? I like the menacing phantoms," said Fez.

"Look, Sweetie," said Donna. "If you love me, you will _stop_ mentioning Star Wars."

Eric looked at her. "But-I- it's- Luke-"

Donna batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, whatever," he said, and commenced to kissing her.

"Fine, you know what? I'm going to go get us a soda while you decide what to do. Donna, do you want a Tab?" Jackie said.

"Yeah, sure, Jackie, thanks," she said, smiling.

Jackie got up, and walked over to the fridge.

"You know, Jackie," Donna started. "You've really gotten a lot nicer lately, and I really like-"

"Shut up, Donna!" Jackie shouted. She ran straight back to the couch, and grabbed Hyde's hand. "Come on, Steven, everybody, you've got to see this!"

"Jackie, I'm going to tell you now, that's a refridgerator," Eric said. "And yes, we know, it's cold." Donna laughed.

"Ugh, I know that, Eric, but that is not what your fridge is. It's not even cold!"

"Then it's broken," replied Donna.

"No, it's not even, like, the inside of a fridge. It's like an apartment!" she shouted excitedly.

"Jackie, I think you've been spending a little too much time with Hyde," Fez said.

"No, you guys, I'm serious! Come here, look!" she shouted, dragging Hyde by the arm.

"What the heck?" Donna cried, looking into what used to be the Foreman's fridge. "Oh my gosh, it is an apartment- Jackie's right!"

"Again! Stop saying that!" Eric moaned.

"Oh, stop it, Eric, I'm always right," Jackie said. "Right, Steven?"

"I would say no, but I know you don't actually want the truth, so yes," Hyde said.

"See?" said Jackie. "I'm right!"

"Anyways, moving back to the giant apartment that just popped out of Foreman's fridge!" Hyde said.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, look at this!" Kelso shouted. "It's a giant, white dog," he said, petting it. "It's amazing!"

"Hey, hands off the dog!" Joey Tribbiani shouted, as he and the rest of the gang walked into the room.


	2. Pencil Store

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

Within seconds, twelve people had piled into the apartment.

Hyde, Jackie, Ross, and Rachel were sitting on the couch. Kelso and Joey were standing up, eyeing each other wearily. Phoebe and Fez were sitting in opposite arm chairs, making silly faces and giggling. Monica and Chandler were in the kitchen- Monica was cleaning- and Donna and Eric were sitting at the table, Donna wiping off the table.

"So, you guys are from…where, exactly?" Chandler asked finally.

"Uh, Point Place," replied Eric, nodding.

"Oh, I think I've been there!" Joey said. "It's the pencil store!"

"Joey," Ross said. "There's no pencil store."

"Yes, there is!" Joey said. "You go, and all these hot chicks give you free pencils and sandwiches!"

"Only in your dreams would that ever happen, Joe," said Chandler.

"Hey, I had that dream too!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Of course you did," said Hyde.

"No, not a pencil store," said Donna. "Point Place is in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Joey sprang up. "So, you guys are like from a whole different country?"

"Shut up, Joe!" Chandler called from the kitchen.

Obviously, the door to Point Place was closed for now. They didn't know when they would get back, but Monica figured that she might as well start cooking if five people were staying for dinner tonight.

"Can I help?" Jackie asked politely.

Donna sprang up from her seat. "Don't let her!"

Jackie glared at her. "I can cook just fine, Donna."

"No, you can't, Jackie, not if the food is for humans."

"Lumberjack," she muttered.

"Here, why don't you come with me?" Rachel asked. Jackie agreed, and followed the woman to the opposite apartment.

"Don't mind her, Monica's just a control freak," said Rachel.

"That's okay. Donna's a freak too," Jackie said.

"Is that the lumberjack?"

Jackie nodded.

"Wh-why does she dress like that?" Rachel asked. "It's all plaid, and flannel, and I don't care what people say, flannel is just _not_ coming back in."

"That's what I've been telling her!" Jackie exclaimed. "But nobody listens to me! They all say I'm being shallow." She pouted.

"Honey, shallow is a word ugly people use for pretty people."

"That's what my mom always said."

"You wanna go try on outfits?" Rachel asked.

"Finally, someone who understands me!" Jackie squealed with excitement.


	3. Sandwiches and Gingerbread Houses

**Hey, sorry it's been a little while, but this one's a little bit longer. A BIG HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, or even just read. It means so much to me! An extra big thanks to jackiehyde4eva and sometimestheycallmejackie for reading this story, and some of my other stories and reviewing! Please review and tell me what you think, or what you want to see happen! :)**

Kelso and Joey were giving each other suspicious glances.

They both tried not to let the other see them, but they kept throwing "sneaky" looks, making both Hyde and Ross, sitting a little ways away, laugh.

"You know," said Ross. "Joe, I think Monica left a sandwich in your fridge."

"Sandwich!" shouted two voices, and both Kelso and Joey were standing on their feet.

Joey glared at him. "If you think _you're_ going to get that sandwich-" There was a long pause as he just stared at Kelso. "Well, then you're wrong."

"Well, I'm a guest!" Kelso shouted. "I should get _two_ sandwiches!"

"If anyone's getting two sandwiches around here, it's me!" shouted Joey.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh times infinity!" Joey shouted, and Kelso was furious.

"Hey, you guys, maybe you should have a contest," Hyde said. "Who ever can not breathe for the longest gets the sandwich."

"Well, then I'm never breathing again!" Kelso declared.

"And I'm never breathing longer!" Joey added.

"Wow," said Ross. "If you guys never breathe again, you can have two sandwiches _each_."

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Joey.

"Oh yeah, man!" Kelso shouted. "Let's never breathe again!"

"I'm with you!" shouted Joey, and the two high-fived and then held their breath.

"I'm hungry," said Fez. "Does anyone have any candy?"

"Oh, I do!" Phoebe said, her eyes lighting up. She pulled out her bag. "I've got chocolate, and gummy bears, and gummy worms, and gum, and-"

"Oh, I love you!" Fez said, throwing his arms around her. "You are the candy queen!"

"Yes," Phoebe said seriously. "I am."

Fez sat back on the couch contentedly. "You know, I have a gingerbread house back at my apartment! You would like that!"

"What is a gingerbread house?" said Fez.

"Fez," said Donna from the kitchen. "It's like a house made of cookies, and you decorate it with candy and frosting."

"Oh my gosh, it is like the greatest place in the world!" Fez cried.

"I know!" Phoebe squealed excitedly.

"But, wait, I thought gingerbread houses were only for, like, Christmastime," said Donna.

Phoebe laughed. "There's always time for candy! Come on, we're gonna go make a gingerbread house!"

"Did you hear that Eric?" Fez said. "I am going to build a house made of candy! This is the best day ever!"

Hyde looked at the man sitting next to him on the couch. Jackie had disappeared with Rachel, that spoiled one, so he could only guess they were sharing clothes and secrets, Jackie's favorite pastime.

He might as well talk to the guy. If anyone knew what he went through with Jackie, maybe it was this guy.

"Hey, so you're with the one- it's, um-"

"Rachel?" Ross offered. He nodded.

"And is she?"

"What?" Ross asked.

"Spoiled?" Hyde offered, not being able to come up with a better word for it.

Ross laughed. "Yeah! That's who Rachel is." He paused. "So, is the other girl-"

"Jackie."

"Is Jackie spoiled?"

Hyde threw his head back and laughed. "That's Jackie's number one priority trait," he said.

"Yeah, Rachel's pretty much that way too." He sighed, smiling.

"Well, how do you do it? I mean, how do you put up with it?" Hyde asked.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked, confused.

"Like, she always wants you to buy her clothes and stuff, and she wants you to dress up, and she always wants to go out, and everything," he complained.

Ross laughed. He lowered his voice. "Well, here's what happened. Rachel got a job in fashion. Now she gets clothes for free, or for a discount, and they give her money to go out to eat, and she gets to 'test' their clothes."

"That sounds like Jackie's kind of thing, that's for sure," Hyde laughed. "But she always wants _me_ to get dressed up and go out with her."

"Well, that's one thing that you usually have to deal with," said Ross. "That's one of those things where she gets to win."

"But if she gets into fashion and stuff, I don't have to buy her stuff anymore?" Hyde asked.

"Yep," he said. "If she says she wants something from you, you can tell her that she should get it, so that she can have the employee discount," Ross added. "That usually works. I mean, you still have to buy her the big presents- Christmas, Valentine's Day, Anniversary, Birthday, the day when she was feeling really ugly-"

"Ha, that sounds like something Jackie would say, except for-

"She would never say she's ugly," they both said.

Hyde laughed. "I think I might need to take a few tips from you, my friend," he said.


	4. Crazy Group of People

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

**A/N: Okay, so sorry this took forever to update. I like to have it up sooner and with less time in between, and I have just been totally lazy. Sorry again. I love all of your reviews, and an especial thanks to ericlovesdonna, sometimestheycallmejackie, and jackiehyde4eva. You guys are awesome for keeping up with it, and thank you to everyone else too! Also, I think I'm gonna put a few authors that you should definitely check out at the bottom, so keep an eye out for it! :**

Donna and Eric sat at the table now, looking at the different pairings going off around here.

The two people across from them took a seat, and looked at them.

Eric smiled to himself. As different as these people may be, they were all similar in that they didn't seem to think much was strange. They get home one day to see six random teenagers walk in, claiming they walked out of a refrigerator.

And yet the cops hadn't even been called.

Eric knew that the _only_ way that he wouldn't have called the cops if he was in the situation would be if Luke Skywalker was one of the teenagers. Really.

Donna was looking around appraisingly. She watched in amazement as the woman deftly cleaned the already-spotless kitchen until it was perfect. She could definitely admire something like that. And she saw that there were cookbooks lining one of the shelves. Yeah, she could definitely admire a person like that.

"So," she Eric after a while. "This isn't, like, strange at all for you?"

Chandler smiled. "No. Until we saw you, we thought you were some of Joey's imaginary friends."

Donna laughed. "Sounds like Kelso."

"Is that the one over there with Joey?" asked Monica.

They all glanced over at the two of them, and listened to their proclamations of never breathing again.

Eric chuckled. "Good match."

"Oh, thank goodness they're good-looking," said Donna.

"And the one with Hyde is…?" asked Eric.

"Oh, yeah, that's Ross," said Monica. "My brother."

Chandler glanced at them. "You know it's weird, I can't really see how much they have in common. Hyde seems very rock 'n' roll, and cool and all, and Ross…well, Ross thinks he is too."

"Huh, yeah, I was wondering about that too," said Donna. "In fact-"

At that point, Jackie and Rachel popped their heads into the apartment.

"Steven, I'm gonna be with Rachel for a bit. She's just telling me about this little coffee shop downstairs, and then we're gonna go shopping!" Jackie squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, honey, I have to go, and remember we have that dinner party tonight, and you _have_ to be there!" Rachel reminded Ross. She turned to Jackie. "He never likes to go," she said.

Jackie's eyes lit up. "I know! Steven just goes on and on about how stupid and boring it is, and how he hates getting dressed up," she said.

"I know, what do they care? We pick out the clothes, they go eat dinner. What's so hard about that?" Rachel shook her head.

"I know!" Jackie said. "Gosh, you're so brilliant! You totally get it!" she exclaimed as the two of them grabbed their coats and headed out.

Ross and Hyde just shook their heads.

"Never mind," said Donna. "Now I see what they have in common."

"Yeah, two controlling, manipulative, spoiled girlfriends!" Eric said.

"_Eric!_" Donna said, hitting his arm, as Chandler nodded, saying, "Yep. That's true." Monica hit her husband.

"Ow!" Eric and Chandler complained at the same time.

"Hey, where did Fez go off to?" asked Donna.

"I think he went over with Phoebe to make a gingerbread house," answered Monica.

Donna laughed. "That sounds like Fez. Hope she keeps an eye on him- he needs to be watched."

"That sounds like Phoebe," said Monica, chuckling.

"Interesting group," said Eric, nodding and surveying the room.

"Yeah, it's crazy," said Chandler. "Yours too?"

"Oh, yeah," Eric said laughing. "But it's nice as long as we're together."

"Yeah," said Chandler. "I know how that feels."

**A/N (again): Okay, so I've gone through everyone once, and now it's time to start again. Tell me if you have any ideas, or any suggestions, it really helps! And remember, more reviews, sooner updates! Thanks, you guys!**

**Oh, and like I said, here are some authors that I've been reading and that I definitely recommend for you to check out: zeureka and sexyzenfox are some that I have just been recently reading, and are totally amazing! Some other good That 70's Show authors are heatherlea75, sometimestheycallmejackie, jackiehyde4eva, and rebeldivaluv. I am a big fan of them all, and telling others about their awesome stories. Go check 'em out!**


	5. Shopping, Plans, and a Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

**A/N: This is just because I love the TV Shows That 70's Show, and Friends, and I see a lot of interesting similarities. Thank you Thank you THANK YOU for reviewing, you guys! I love them so much, and reading them makes me smile. : This is the fifth chapter, and the next one should be up very soon, if I have my way! Please keep reviewing! I'm loving them! :**

"Oh my gosh," squealed Jackie. "This is amazing!"

Rachel was showing her a rack of dresses. She was smiling approvingly of the little socialite she'd taken under her wing.

Jackie turned to her, a mixture of joy and awe in her eyes. "What _is_ this place?" she asked, astonished.

Rachel grinned. "This is Bloomingdale's," she said excitedly. "I used to work here."

"You used to _work_ here?" Jackie asked. "Oh my gosh, so you know everything here?"

Rachel nodded. How long had it been since she had someone this enthusiastic to take shopping? Her sisters, maybe, but she always fought with them over outfits. This girl was so thankful to Rachel that she wouldn't have even thought about fighting with her- even if it was something like a totally cute and amazing-looking sweater.

"I love this, and this, and this," Jackie declared, pulling items off the hangers one at a time. "Is this all of the dresses?"

"Oh, honey," Rachel said. "You haven't seen anything yet," she added, directing her around the corner into the middle of the entire dress department.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Jackie shouted, startling a woman nearby who was looking at a green dress.

Jackie stifled a giggle. "Oops, I'm kinda loud, huh?" she asked.

"Of course, you are," Rachel said, "But the pretty ones are always loud. Now, come on, you've got to try on these ones- they just came in from designs over in Paris."

"Paris?" Jackie swooned. "I've got to see them!"

As they sat trying on dresses in the dressing rooms at Bloomingdale's an hour later with about fifty dresses altogether, Rachel turned to Jackie. "So, who's that guy you're with? Hyde?"

"_Steven_ is my boyfriend," she said with emphasis. It wasn't said rudely- how could she be rude to the person who introduced her to this wonderful place- but just as a correction.

"Steven, right," Rachel said. "So, he's cute."

Jackie eyed her carefully. If this girl thought she was going to have Steven, then she was going to get herself a kick in the shin.

Rachel laughed, reading Jackie's thought on her face. "Don't worry, I've got a boyfriend. I'm just saying he _looks_ cute, that's all. For you," she added hastily.

"Sorry," said Jackie, smiling, glad that this woman seemed to understand her so well. "I just get a little nervous when it comes to Steven and _other girls_."

Rachel nodded. She understood _that_. "Is it something that he did- or someone else?" she asked, hoping to get her meaning across.

"He cheated. Once. But still. It was enough, you know?" Jackie asked, surprised at herself for letting this stranger get to know such a personal thing. But she seemed to understand.

Rachel nodded. "You know, I know how that feels. Ross cheated once too. He likes to say we were on a break." She smiled a sad smile.

Jackie nodded. "Steven thought we were over, I guess. He thought I was cheating on him with my ex, but I wasn't. I never would," she whispered.

"I think Ross thought that a break meant we were over, too," added Rachel. "But it's still hard, you know? Oh, I guess you do know." She smiled again. "You know, you'd think after all of that, we could've gotten them to come with us to one fancy dinner to make up for it, but no," she said, putting the conversation on a lighter tone.

"I know!" said Jackie, turning to her. "You know, Steven will always make up an excuse- no good shirts, no ties, no shoes, no suits, not enough money for dinner, that it's boring. He'll always find something!" she cried in frustration, but there was a little smirk on her face.

"You know," said Rachel, with a grin on her face. "I have an idea. We are in Bloomingdale's, and we should be able to find some good clothes for Steven and Ross to wear…"

"And we're in New York! We should be able to find a good restaurant too!" exclaimed Jackie. "I see where you're going with this. We can have a whole date, and take care of everything- they'll have no excuses!"

"Exactly."

"Oh, we can do _everything_!" Jackie exclaimed. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, but I have one thing I know Steven will really like. We're going to have to do that!" she said, as she told Rachel exactly how she wanted the date to go.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Rachel exclaimed. "Well," she said seriously. "If we want to get this done, we're going to have to get started soon. We've got a lot of shopping and planning to do!"

**A/N: Okay, so I really felt like Rachel and Jackie needed to have a heart-to-heart about Ross and Steven. I feel like they have a lot in common, including the fact that they're both still sort of dealing with their boyfriends cheating on them. Well, tell me what you think. More up soon, but remember, the more reviews, the less time it'll take me! Thanks for reading, guys! You guys totally make my day!**

**Here are some recommendations that you HAVE to look at: kezztip's The Little Drummer Girl, jam21's I Want To Hold Your Hand, sevenfoldgate's Untouched, sexyzenfox's Grade School Loves, DreamsShapetheWorld's Picnic Gone Wrong, rebeldivaluv's Filling the Gaps, and jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. That's a lot, but these ones are AMAZING, and you totally have to check them out! :**


	6. Tie Breakers and Frosting

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

**A/N: This is just because I love the TV Shows That 70's Show, and Friends, and I see a lot of interesting similarities. Thank you Thank you THANK YOU for reviewing, you guys! I love them so much, and reading them makes me smile. Ha, I told you I would get the next one up soon, and I did! I will try and get the next one up soon too! Please keep reviewing! I'm loving them!**

Hyde and Ross looked between Joey and Kelso. They were both turning purple.

"Which one of 'em do you think passes out first?" asked Ross, leaning over to Hyde, the expression on his face a mixture of amusement and concern.

"I dunno," said Hyde. "But I have a way to make it go a lot faster," he whispered. He turned to Joey and Kelso. "We will give you two sandwiches, _and_ a pizza if you can keep holding your breath, and start jumping up and down."

Kelso and Joey, driven by thoughts of food, started jumping up and down, their faces switching colors from purple to blue to red and back again.

Hyde sat back and grinned, and Ross just shook his head.

Finally, both at the same time, Kelso and Joey stopped.

"H-h-e st-st-sto-o-pped f-f-f-irs-st," Kelso wheezed, trying to get his breath back.

"N-n-n-o," Joey coughed back, also clearly out of breath. "H-h-h-h-e-e di-id."

"No, no," said Ross. "I think it was a tie."

"_What?!_" both men exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep," said Hyde. "I agree." He looked at Ross. "And in the case of a tie, there is always a tiebreaker," he added.

Ross nodded. "But what do you think it should be? I mean, it has to be something they're both equally matched in, otherwise the game wouldn't be fair."

"Well, they're probably equally matched in wits, but I don't want to be here all day," said Hyde, smirking. "Oh! I've got an idea. You have to get either Jackie or Rachel to kiss you," he finished. He grinned.

"Well, I know Jackie'll wanna kiss me again. You know how much she's probably missing me right now," Kelso said, grinning. "Ow!" he exclaimed when Hyde punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Well, Rachel's gonna have no problem kissing me," said Joey. "She's done it so many times before that it'll be hard for her to resist."

"Okay, Hyde, I have a question," Kelso said. "What happens if Jackie starts making out with me? You're not gonna be mad, are you? Because it's not my fault I'm this gorgeous, you know."

"OW!" he shouted again, as Hyde kicked him.

"Well," said Ross. "The competition has begun, so I think you two should get started."

Joey and Kelso exchanged a competitive glare before racing out the door together. They both tried to squeeze through together, failed, backed up, both attempted to squeeze through together again, and probably would've remained stuck there if Donna had not come up from behind them, and pushed Kelso out of the doorway.

Phoebe looked at the boy sitting at the table in her apartment. She had just set out the gingerbread house pieces, and Fez was busy alternately putting the pieces of the house together with frosting, and then licking the frosting off his fingers.

"Mmm, yummy!" he exclaimed. "Okay, Phoebe, the house is done!" he shouted.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Phoebe shouted back. She came in carrying a tray covered with chocolates, candies, frostings, icings, and all other type of sweets imaginable.

"Oh my gosh," said Fez. "This is the world's greatest place! I love New York!" Fez cried, running up and hugging Phoebe as soon as she set the tray down.

She laughed. "Come on!" she shouted. "I'm going to teach you how to make the world's greatest gingerbread house. I'm famous for it, actually. All over the world," she added seriously.

"All over the world?" Fez asked in amazement.

Phoebe nodded. "Yep, all over the world. People pay a million dollars for my gingerbread houses."

Fez took another swipe of frosting. "Mmm, I'll believe that!" he said. "Now, come on, Miss Phoebe, let's make the world's best gingerbread house!"

**A/N: The challenge that Hyde and Ross set for Kelso and Joey are just dares. Don't worry, Hyde and Ross KNOW it'll never work, and don't worry, it won't. I would never let that happen. As for Fez and Phoebe, I'm running out of ideas. If anyone wants to add any thoughtful advice, please feel free! I'd love some! Thank you guys SO much for reading!**

**Here are some recommendations that you HAVE to look at: kezztip's The Little Drummer Girl, jam21's I Want To Hold Your Hand, sevenfoldgate's Untouched, sexyzenfox's Grade School Loves, DreamsShapetheWorld's Picnic Gone Wrong, rebeldivaluv's Filling the Gaps, and jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. That's a lot, but these ones are AMAZING, and you totally have to check them out!**


	7. Third and Fourth Wife

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

**A/N: It gets a little more serious, but I still try and keep it funny. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, especially sweetsouthernjerseygal , sometimestheycallmejackie, and jackiehyde4eva. You guys rock.**

It had been a flurry of clothes, phone calls, and gossiping as the two girls prepared for the night ahead of them.

The plans had been set, Monica, Chandler, Donna, and Eric had been called to babysit Kelso and Joey, and to keep an eye on Phoebe and Fez.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jackie asked Rachel as they started to get ready in her apartment later that evening.

Rachel looked at Jackie. It was hard to see how she, so alike Rachel in so many ways, could fall for someone like Steven. He must've been like Ross in some ways. She just didn't know what ways. "I'm sure it will," she said. "Don't worry, sweetheart."

Jackie nodded. "It's just that- Steven's not very romantic, and he doesn't usually go for all the fluff and stuff." She sighed.

Rachel nodded. That concept seemed hard for her to understand too. Even if Joey or Ross or Chandler were a little bit unromantic, they were willing to go to great lengths for their girls. Steven just seemed like he really disliked that. "Sweetie," she said, sitting down. "Here's the thing. Even if guys can be unromantic sometimes, they mean well. Honestly, they do. It's just, sometimes they have trouble with it is all. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Jackie nodded, and the two of them continued to get ready, aiming to look as jaw-droppingly gorgeous as possible. They would make Ross and Steven want to buy them diamond rings, take them on trips to Paris, and be as decidedly romantic as possible, just with one look at them.

Jackie glanced over at Rachel, noticing a sparkle on her finger as she put on her make-up.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Jackie asked.

Rachel glanced at her. "Hmm? Oh, about a year now."

Jackie nodded. "That's a really nice ring," she said wistfully.

Rachel softened and walked to the girl, noticing the want in her eyes. "It's funny, actually," she said. "The story about the ring, I mean. Did you know this was Ross' fourth time proposing, his fourth time being married?" She giggled, secretly picturing the look on Ross' face as she told the girl his story.

"What?" Jackie said, her eyes lighting up. As much as it sometimes hurt her to talk about other people's marriages, the sparkle in Rachel's eye told her this would be worth hearing. "You're his _fourth_ wife? But you guys are so young!"

"Actually," said Rachel. "I'm his third and fourth wife." She giggled again, and then launched into the tale of Ross' marital status.

At the end of it, both girls were giggling. "Wow," said Jackie. "Ross really does like proposing, doesn't he?"

Rachel nodded. "It's his favorite hobby."

Jackie had that wistful look in her eyes again. "I wish Steven would've enjoyed proposing to me, just once."

Rachel nodded. There was a slight lull in the conversation, until Rachel's eyes lit up once again. "Wanna hear about the time Joey got his head stuck in a turkey?"

"Oh my gosh, that sounds just like Michael!" Jackie squealed, and listened intently as Rachel told her, not knowing that Rachel had discreetly sent a text message to Ross all the while.

**Here are some recommendations that you HAVE to look at: kezztip's The Little Drummer Girl, jam21's I Want To Hold Your Hand, sevenfoldgate's Untouched, sexyzenfox's Grade School Loves, DreamsShapetheWorld's Picnic Gone Wrong, rebeldivaluv's Filling the Gaps, and jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. That's a lot, but these ones are AMAZING, and you totally have to check them out!**


	8. Kelso, Joey, and Darth Vadar

****

_A/N: Don't own Friends or That 70's Show. We all wish. PLEASE REVIEW!!_

Monica and Donna were talking now, while making dinner. The delicious smells wafted through the air.

Chandler and Eric, sitting out on the balcony ignored the shouts of "FOOD!" and "DINNER!" simultaneously coming from the living room. The two of them generally ignored Joey and Kelso's screams for food.

Eric was watching Donna from the window, laughing as Monica showed her how to properly make the best chicken the world had ever tasted.

"So, a chef, huh? Good food, then?" Eric asked.

Chandler chuckled. "Yep, that's for sure." There was a slight pause. Neither one of them were really big talkers. "And Donna, what is she into?"

"She works at a radio station," Eric offered.

"So. That must be some pretty good music, then?"

They both laughed.

"Yeah, she's great," said Eric. "You know, sometimes I don't know why she's with me. It just doesn't make sense. Out of all the guys that would take her, it's me that she picks. I just don't get it."

Chandler looked over at the guy sitting next to him. So alike were they, it was almost scary. "I know exactly how that feels. I mean, look at her, and then look at me. Something doesn't add up there."

Eric laughed. "I always thought I was the only one." They both nodded, and listened to the sounds of the guys in the next room.

"He has more pizza than I do!" Kelso shouted.

"No, you have more than me!" Joey shouted back.

"But you have more ice cream than I do!"

"And you have more chicken than me!"

Eric and Chandler both laughed out on the balcony.

"You know," said Eric. "I've always thought the world would be way more amusing if Kelso was in charge. But now I'm thinking, it would be better if the two of them fought for control."

Chandler laughed. "Yeah, if they were in Star Wars, or something, Darth Vadar probably would've given up on taking over."

Eric's eyes widened as a look of realization came over his face. Then he laughed. "Could you imagine if either of them ever met Leia in person?"

"I know Joey would be all over her, but Ross would have a heart attack."

Eric laughed. "Oh my gosh, Kelso and Joey are a scary combination."

"No kidding," said Chandler. "Hey, wanna hear about the time that Joey got his head stuck in a turkey?"

Eric chuckled. "That sounds like Kelso." 


	9. Talking and Cooking

**A/N: Don't own That 70's Show or Friends. Wish I did.**

**Short, because it's hard for me to write from Monica and Donna's POVs. Sorry. I love reviews! Please keep them coming! :**

Donna was grinning. Here she was, in New York, _cooking_. She didn't usually cook. It didn't fit in with her whole feminist attitude. But boy, was it fun.

Especially having one of New York's greatest chef's teaching her. There was no way she could mess up with this.

She could hardly resist the smell of it all. And, judging by Kelso and Joey's screams coming from the next room, neither could they.

Monica had gotten a call from Rachel, asking if they could watch Kelso and Joey for a bit if Rachel, Jackie, Ross, and Hyde went out.

"So," said Donna, licking the spoon free of cake batter they had used to make dessert. "You guys babysit Joey?"

"Pretty much," said Monica. "If we don't, things can be pretty dangerous."

"Yeah, Kelso's pretty much the same way. One time, we left him alone at a party at Jackie's house, and he caught it on fire," Donna said.

Monica threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, there was this one time, and I was making Thanksgiving dinner, and I had to leave to go get groceries, and I come home, and there's Joey- with the turkey stuck on his head."

Donna laughed. "That sounds just like Kelso."

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!! :**


	10. Guitars on Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

Fez and Phoebe had just finished their gingerbread house.

"This is like the greatest thing in the world," said Fez. "I love it."

"My grandmother taught me about it. She was the best," said Phoebe.

"Mine too," said Fez. "She was in charge of the farming and crops in our village. She made our village the most prosperous during her time than any other time."

"Mine too!" said Phoebe excitedly.

They both chatted excitedly for a few minutes, before Fez spotted a guitar in the corner of the living room. "You play the guitar?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded excitedly. "Yes," she said. "I play professionally."

"Wow!" said Fez. "A real-live professional guitar player! I cannot believe it! Wait until Hyde hears about this, he is going to be so jealous!"

"Do you want to learn something?" asked Phoebe.

"Really?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded. "All of my students loved my teaching. Me and Joey were the best two students I've ever had!" She grinned. "And I know exactly what song to teach you. It's one of my favorites. Ooh, and it's the funniest and the cutest too. I am a very good song writer, if I do say so myself," she said.

"Oh my goodness. I cannot believe that I, Fez, am going to be taught by you, a real life professional guitar player, with that, a real life guitar!" He stopped. "That reminds me of Hyde throwing Kelso's guitar in the fire because he wanted Jackie back."

"Oh, we never throw guitars in the fire here," said Phoebe seriously. "It's not good for them." She smiled. "But if we're talking about stories, do you wanna hear about the time that Joey got his head stuck in a turkey?"

"Ah, that sounds like Kelso," said Fez.

**Here are some recommendations that you HAVE to look at: kezztip's The Little Drummer Girl, jam21's I Want To Hold Your Hand, sevenfoldgate's Untouched, sexyzenfox's Grade School Loves, DreamsShapetheWorld's Picnic Gone Wrong, rebeldivaluv's Filling the Gaps, and jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. That's a lot, but these ones are AMAZING, and you totally have to check them out!**


	11. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

"So, apparently Jackie and Rachel are taking us out tonight," said Hyde, a while after their serious talk.

Ross nodded. "Yep. Rachel says that they've picked out everything for us, including our clothes, the car, the restaurant, what we're doing-"

"What we're saying, what we're thinking," added Hyde, grinning.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said Ross. "She says we have no excuse not to be there, seeing as how all we have to do is show up."

"Yeah, and act romantic and all of that stuff Jackie is always going on about," said Hyde. He rolled his eyes. "It's like she never shuts up."

"Yeah, Rachel's like that too," said Ross. "To get back together after the whole 'on a break' thing, I had to read, like, a hundred pages, front and back. At like three in the morning." He shook his head. "And she got mad because I fell asleep."

"Ha," said Hyde. "That sounds _exactly_ like Jackie. She's always going on about marriage and things like that." He lowered his voice. "She's _dying_ to get married."

"Well," said Ross. "Do you _want_ to get married?"

"No, yeah. Maybe?"

Ross nodded. "Do you love her?"

Hyde sighed. If it had been anybody else, at any other time, he would've told them no. But seeing the man sitting next to him, knowing that he knew how it felt to have a Jackie in his life, he was able to tell the truth. "Yeah." He hung his head.

Ross check his phone, and saw he had a text message from Rachel. He checked it, and nodded to himself, then put his phone away, continuing the conversation. "Then why don't you want to get married?" Ross asked. It was an innocent enough question.

Hyde thought about it. The institution of marriage, the one he'd grown up with, had _not_ turned out well. His parents' marriage had just about fallen apart. Donna and Eric's engagement had fallen apart. His and Sam's marriage had fallen apart. To him, marriage meant falling apart.

"It just never seems to work," he says. "And when it doesn't work, it's like leaving forever."

Ross shook his head. "That's not true." He paused. "You know I've been married _four_ times?"

Hyde looked up at him disbelievingly, saying the one word that came to his mind: "_Why?_"

"Because I loved them. Or thought I did."

"Well, I've been married once before, and it was a complete wreck, just trying to get over Jackie."

"My first wife," said Ross, "I loved, but that really didn't work out." No need to go into further detail about _that_ particular marriage. "The second was too fast, and too wrong."

Hyde smiled bitterly. That sounded like Sam, even though he was sure Ross' second wife was probably not _anything_ like Sam.

"My third wife, I married in Vegas, and I really did love her. But we got divorced. And then, guess what? I got to marry her again later," he said, showing Hyde his wedding ring.

"Wait, so you've married Rachel twice now?" Hyde said.

"Yep."

"But why? Why would you divorce her, and then get back together with her?" Hyde asked.

"She wasn't much for marriage. Her parents' marriage didn't work out very well. She didn't like it very much. And she'd almost gotten married once before, and it turns out _that_ situation wouldn't have been very nice either," Ross explained. "But I've always loved her. Since _high school_. Even through the rest of it, I loved her."

That. That made sense to Hyde. Loving someone for that long, without reason, hoping that it would all work out in the end. That made the most sense of all.

They heard shouts from Kelso, and Joey, screaming about food and dinner, their main sources of entertainment, other than girls.

"What's for dinner?" they heard Joey ask.

"Turkey!" Monica and Donna replied in unison.

"Oh, awesome!" Kelso shouted.

"Speaking of turkey," said Ross, turning towards Hyde. "Did you know Joey once got a turkey stuck on his head?"

Hyde laughed. "Oh, that's good. You know what? I'm gonna try that on Kelso one day. I think he'll fall for it."

**Here are some recommendations that you HAVE to look at: kezztip's The Little Drummer Girl, jam21's I Want To Hold Your Hand, sevenfoldgate's Untouched, sexyzenfox's Grade School Loves, DreamsShapetheWorld's Picnic Gone Wrong, rebeldivaluv's Filling the Gaps, and jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. That's a lot, but these ones are AMAZING, and you totally have to check them out!**


	12. Dinosaurs and Turkey

**A/N: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends. Gosh darn it.**

**Oh, and I just realized I did this chapter, and totally forgot about Joey and Kelso's "challenge" about kissing Rachel or Jackie. Sorry, and yes, I will work on that in the next couple of chapters. Thanks again, and please review!!**

Joey and Kelso's rants had been pacified by the serving of enormous plates of food. As it had been explained to Donna, when feeding six people, you had to make enough for about eight, because Joey equaled three people. As Donna explained it to Monica, Kelso also equaled about three people.

Luckily, Rachel, Ross, Jackie, and Hyde would be out to dinner. And Phoebe was taking Fez to the candy shop for dinner.

So that meant just six people for dinner. They had cooked enough for about twelve, though, so as to keep Kelso and Joey happy and full for the next hour or so.

"Hey, so guess what, man?" Kelso said, as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"What?" Joey's voice was muffled by the mashed potato mountain he was consuming.

"So, this one time I was digging for dinosaurs in my backyard-"

"Dude, I'm not the dinosaur guy," said Joey. "That's Ross. He likes dinosaurs. A lot."

"No. That guy wouldn't have found any dinosaurs," said Kelso. "No way."

"Wait, you _found_ dinosaurs?" Joey asked, excited.

"Well, no, but I did find a BB gun," said Kelso, very pleased about getting to tell about his discovery.

"Oh, lucky! I want one, but Monica and Chandler won't let me have one. They say I'll shoot someone on accident, but that's impossible!"

"Yeah, well, I found it, and I accidentally shot Hyde, and he lied about it because he wanted me to feel bad about him and Jackie, even though he stole her from me, and then Donna and Eric took it away from me, and they said I couldn't have it back until I learned how to be responsible," said Kelso.

"Yeah, that sounds like Monica and Chandler. They're always telling me to be more responsible. Like, they're always saying 'Be more responsible!' Like, that's exactly what Monica said when I got the turkey stuck on my head!"

"You got a turkey stuck on you head?" Kelso asked in slight awe.

"Yeah," said Joey.

"Dude, that is the coolest thing ever. You're a genius! I'm so gonna try that when I get home!"

**Here are some recommendations that you HAVE to look at: kezztip's The Little Drummer Girl, jam21's I Want To Hold Your Hand, sevenfoldgate's Untouched, sexyzenfox's Grade School Loves, DreamsShapetheWorld's Picnic Gone Wrong, rebeldivaluv's Filling the Gaps, and jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. That's a lot, but these ones are AMAZING, and you totally have to check them out!**


	13. Mashed Potato and Gravy Man

**A/N: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends. Gosh darn it.**

**Okay, so I was asked to update soon. I think this is soon. Yes, this is everyone, but just short little snippets. We'll get to Ross and Rachel and Jackie and Steven's date soon, and the challenge for Joey and Kelso. I might post later today, or tomorrow, I don't know. But it looks like this story had a growth spurt this weekend. :D A big thank you to jackiehyde4eva. You're amazing! Please read and review, everyone! I love it! :D**

"How do I look?" Jackie asked. Rachel had picked out the best dress for the little brunette, knowing full well how big of a night this would be for her.

"You look perfect, sweetie," Rachel replied, smiling. She laughed. "Steven's going to be drooling all over you all night."

The two laughed together, and Jackie realized how good it was for her to be here. Rachel had taught her so many things, not only in life, but in her relationship with Steven. She learned, like Rachel, that Steven wanted more space, and less clinginess. That he liked having her support, but not 24/7. She learned from Rachel that there needed to be a balance. She was very proud of herself for knowing this now, and was pleased to know that Steven would enjoy it as well.

But tonight- tonight was the night to show that girls ruled, and boys drooled over them.

"Ross, are you sure?" Hyde asked. "I don't know if now's the right time."

Ross looked at him. "From what I hear, for Jackie, it's been the right time for a long time. Now, it's up to you. Is this the right time for you?"

Hyde looked up at him and sighed. "Yes." His voice was quiet and wavering.

Ross grinned. "Then it's the right time."

Donna laughed as she watched Kelso and Joey playing with their food.

"Is he always like this?" she asked Monica.

Monica laughed and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "But it's not too often that he gets a playdate, so he must be extra-excited."

They both laughed at that. "Yep, that seems about right," said Donna. She eyed the balcony where Eric and Chandler were standing. "How long have you and your husband been married?"

"About three and a half years," the woman said, grinning. "He's great." She looked at Donna seriously. "He's had some issues, mind you, but he's great."

"Yeah, that sounds like Eric," Donna replied. "You know, he had to go to Africa for a year. That was the worst."

Monica nodded. "Chandler volunteered himself to work in Oklahoma for several months. It drove me crazy."

"Eric was just so- he always says I could do better, and that drives me absolutely insane," said Donna. "Like he doesn't even realize how…"

"Chandler's the same way," Monica replied. "It's like they don't even realize."

Donna glanced out the window again. "Well, one thing's for sure," she said. "We better keep Joey and Kelso away from that balcony."

They both laughed.

Eric and Chandler grinned at each other. They had gone on a long talking spree about Donna and Monica, watching the tangled mess of a relationship between Ross and Rachel and Jackie and Hyde, figuring out what Fez and Phoebe were saying half the time, and making sure Kelso and Joey didn't accidentally kill themselves.

They were at the center of the group, the most responsible (other than Donna and Monica), the most family-oriented, the most likely to do something to mess up with Donna or Monica, but the most likely to be forgiven for their sweetness.

They had a lot to learn from watching each other. But sometimes it was more fun to watch others.

"Hey, so I heard Hyde and Ross mention a challenge to Joey and Kelso?" said Eric.

Chandler laughed. "Yeah, they have to kiss either Jackie or Rachel. Rachel is Joey's ex."

"And Jackie is Kelso's!" gasped Eric. "That's evil! I just hope Jackie doesn't hear about this. If she does, she might _let_ Kelso kiss her."

"Ooh, Rachel might too!" Chandler said, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Should we go inside to watch?" Eric asked, pointing to the living room, where Kelso and Joey were making mashed potato faces.

Chandler shook his head. "No, it's probably safer out here." He shrugged. "Besides, someone's got to make sure Kelso and Joey don't decide to play Superman and fly off the balcony again."

Fez was watching Phoebe with the guitar, learning the different chords, even helping her come up with new names for some of them.

"You know," he said. "That one looks like Kelso after he fell off the water tower that one time," he offered.

Phoebe looked at him seriously. "You are a genius. You should go into the chord-naming business."

He beamed. "Thank you, Miss Phoebe." He hugged her.

"Now, after we learn this song, I'll take you to the candy shop so that you can get dinner," Phoebe said.

"Yes!" said Fez. "This is the greatest day ever!"

Joey and Kelso had quickly become best friends.

"Dude, look at this!" Kelso screeched, slopping a bunch of mashed potatoes on his face. "I'm mashed potato man!"

"No, look at this! Gravy man!" Joey yelled, laughing as a bunch of gravy sloshed onto his shirt.

"No, Joe! Boys, no playing with your food!" Monica yelled from the kitchen, running into the living room.

"But we're just having fun!" whined Kelso.

"Kelso, no," Donna said firmly. "You need to behave properly. Ugh, your shirt is ruined. You need to be careful."

"It's okay," said Monica. "He can borrow one of Joey's. We keep some spares here in case of emergencies like this."

Donna nodded.

Monica looked at her phone. "Okay, Rachel and Jackie will be here in a few minutes, to catch the car, which means that Ross and Hyde need to be back-" She checked her watch. "Ugh, now."

"Well, Jackie and Rachel already dropped their clothes off, so they just need to hurry up, and get back home," offered Donna.

Monica nodded. "I'll just call Ross really quickly."

"Speaking of Rachel and Jackie," said Kelso. "We've still got to make out with them."

"Yeah," said Joey. "We'll just wait 'til they get here."

"It shouldn't be too hard, considering our hotness," added Kelso, with Joey nodding.

"Just hope Ross and Hyde don't get mad when they want us back," Joey finished.

**Here are some recommendations that you HAVE to look at: kezztip's The Little Drummer Girl, jam21's I Want To Hold Your Hand, sevenfoldgate's Untouched, sexyzenfox's Grade School Loves, DreamsShapetheWorld's Picnic Gone Wrong, rebeldivaluv's Filling the Gaps, and jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You. That's a lot, but these ones are AMAZING, and you totally have to check them out!**


	14. Led Zeppelin & Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Friends, or any of their characters. It would be fun, though, if I did. But I don't. **

** A/N: It has been ages and ages since I've written anything, so now I'm trying to catch up on stuff, and I will be updating regularly again, so you will have stuff to read. I'm terribly sorry about the super-long hiatus on this one. Please forgive me. And also, please leave me reviews. Much love, and hope you enjoy. (:**

"Stop twitching, Steven," Jackie frowned at him.

Hyde shook his head. "I can't stand it. I mean, we don't even know this guy, and he's driving us around places? In a city we don't even know?"

"Steven, he's a taxi driver! That's his job!" Jackie said. "What do you expect him to do?" She searched for something clever to say, but couldn't find anything. "Not drive?"

Steven shook his head. "And how do we know that the government didn't hire him to kidnap us for some secret plot?"

"Why would the government want to kidnap us?" Jackie asked. "I mean, I know why they'd want to kidnap me, I mean. I'm beautiful and gorgeous and wonderful. But why would they send a taxi driver to do it?"

"I don't know, man," Hyde said. "Maybe because we'd least expect it!"

"Steven, how would they even know we were here? We came in through a refrigerator."

"Exactly!" Hyde exclaimed. "It was a secret tunnel they installed to get us into their hands!"

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him. "Steven, have you been using your stash again?"

Hyde suddenly looked very interested in looking at the ceiling of the cab. "I- uh- no- I- why would I- that would be- uh-"

"_Steven."_

"Yes." Hyde dropped his head.

"Why would you do that?" she asked. "Why now, when we're going out to dinner to have a good time?"

"Because I'm nervous, that's all," said Hyde.

"Nervous about what?" Jackie asked.

Hyde looked at the ceiling again. "Uh. I don't- I, uh-"

"_Steven."_

"Where are we eating dinner?"

* * *

"Ross, stop fidgeting with your tie," Rachel scolded, as she leaned forward to give the cab driver the name of the street they were headed to.

"I'm sorry. I just hate this tie, and you know, I hate this tie, and you make me wear it in front of people I don't know, which I don't like. I don't like wearing ties I hate in front of people I don't know," Ross said.

"Ross," Rachel said sternly. "This is the only tie you own that doesn't have a dinosaur on it."

Ross looked at her for a moment. "Actually, I do have one tie with a saber tooth tiger on it that Ron from the extinct mammals exhibit sent to me." Ross laughed. "He thought it would be some sort of dinosaurs versus extinct mammals thing, because I sent him a T-shirt with a T-Rex on it that said 'I am the King!' and it had a little lion on it- because you know how they say lions are the kings of the jungle, but what's funny is that they're comparing lions to T-Rexes, but the only thing they have in common is the length of their arms, The length of the arms is astoundingly similar, which is weird considering the height difference. I mean, we all know that T-Rexes had short arms, but I mean, come on!"

Rachel stared at him.

"At which point did you stop listening?" he asked.

"You mentioned Ron at some point?" Rachel offered by way of an answer.

Ross nodded. "Sorry, I just thought it was a funny story is all."

Rachel nodded. "It was. Maybe you can tell Jackie and Steven that story at dinner."

Ross brightened. "Really?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "When I go to the bathroom, feel free to start telling it."

"Oh." Ross sulked a little. "Hey, Rach, where are we going for dinner?"

* * *

"Okay, Steven, get ready for this," Jackie said excitedly as they pulled up to the restaurant. "I know how much you love sandwiches, and you know how I love fancy places, and, well this is a fancier place- at least that's what Rachel says- and then they decided to make it a whole themed restaurant, and I thought it would be perfect. Fancy and expensive for me, food and music for you."

"Wow, this restaurant had better be good if you're that excited about it," Hyde said.

"It is! It has the best sandwiches, Rachel says, _and_ your favorite music," Jackie squealed.

Hyde got out of the car, hearing wonderfully familiar music playing. He looked up at the restaurant.

"Led Zeppanini?" Hyde asked incredulously.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a lame name, but my cleverness isn't quite in tip top shape. Hope you liked it all though! :)**


End file.
